You're Mine
by xxCupcakeDevilGirlxx
Summary: Kana Chocolat Grace just moved in town with her aunt. To be exact, it's the second time she's moving. She's starting a new life now at Sweet Amoris High School. With a new school, new friends, and maybe two or three cute boys- what could go wrong?
1. First Day

**A/N: Just a random idea that popped into my mind. It's gonna develop into a story with a full plot with plenty chapters, so don't worry~**

**Kana is based on my own Candy Girl, more or less and seriously, I just can't choose between Nathaniel and Castiel. T^T**

**So here's the first chapter~**

* * *

**~Kana's POV~**

I swear, if that annoying clock doesn't stop ringing…that's it. I slapped my hand randomly against the wall and yanked the plug out of the outlet. Finally, peace and quiet. Or so I thought.

"Kana dear! Time to rise and shine!" a cheerful voice that couldn't be anyone but my aunt's exclaimed, drawing the curtains back. Broad sunlight poured into the room, making every object glow. I groaned as a beam of light hit my eyes and pulled the covers over my head.

"Now, now, you don't want to be late for your first day at your new school, do you?" my aunt chided and threw my blanket to the side. She doesn't know when to stop, does she?

I forced myself up and glared at my aunt. Being oblivious to everything, she didn't even notice the death aura I was radiating.

"Oh dear, I told you not to stay up late reading novels at night. Now you look like a zombie!" my aunt sighed dramatically.

"Gah! I'm like this **_every_** morning, Auntie Agatha! It doesn't really make a difference even if I do." I muttered, swinging my legs to the side of the bed.

"Whatever you say, honey! I prepared scones, croissants, and sunny-side-up eggs for breakfast, so come down quickly," she giggled as she made her way to the door.

As soon as she shut the door, I dragged myself up from bed. Damn, she knows how to wake me up in the mornings. And where does she get all that enthusiasm so early in the day? I grumbled nonsense to myself as I marched over to the windows and snapped the curtains shut again. Aah, nice and cool.

The smell of chocolate and sausages wafted up to my room, making my stomach beg for food. I quickly got dressed in the outfit I put together yesterday: a light blue blouse lined in yellow and denim shorts up to my knees. For shoes, I wore blue ballet flats and slipped two homemade bracelets on my left wrist. I combed my black hair straight and pulled it into a high ponytail, leaving my long bangs hanging at the side of my face. I tied my hair together with a blue ribbon, yellow star-shaped beads dangling off at the ends. To finish off the look, I put on star studs for earrings. No makeup required- I'm not that type of girl.

I grabbed my tote bag and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Waiting for me there was a plate of delicious healthy breakfast. I wolfed it down within five minutes.

"Easy there," my aunt singsonged from her spot at the sink, washing dishes.

"Mhm…delicious!" I exclaimed through gulps of orange juice.

Auntie Agatha giggled. Sometimes, she seemed more of a school girl than I'll ever be. "Oh, do you want me to drive you to school or you'll get there yourself?" my aunt asked.

"Hm…" I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. Seven fifty-two. SweetAmorisHigh School is about halfway across town and I'm already late. "If you're not busy, can you drive me?" I decided to say.

"Sure thing, hon!" She grabbed her keys and bag and headed for the door. "I was gonna stop by the mall to do some shopping anyways." I heard her say before she disappeared in the garage. I chomped down the last bite of sausage before darting out the door after her.

Once she pulled out of the driveway, I pulled out my iPod and listened to my play list to avoid hearing my aunt rambled on about the sales this week. At the entrance of the school, I thanked her for the ride and got out of the car.

I checked the time again on my phone. Seven fifty-six. Not bad. I still have four minutes till first period starts. I can meet some new people during that time. I started for the entrance to the school.

"Excuse me, are you Kana Grace?" a voice said from behind me. I turned to see who that stranger is and felt my cheeks grow warm. Standing a few feet away from me was a boy with short blonde hair and sparkling gold eyes. He wore a white shirt with a blue tie hanging around his neck and brown pants. In his hands are a clipboard and a green pen.

I nodded my head slowly, still staring at him. He gave me a weird look and blushed, holding his sleeve up to his chin.

"Uh…is there something on my face?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

I blinked and forced myself to snap out of the little trance I was in. "S-Sorry…no, you're fine." I said. "You are…?"

"I'm Nathaniel, the student body president. The principal asked me to get your enrollment form and show you around the school for first period. Do you have it?" He smiled and took a step forward.

"Yeah…" I reached into my tote bag and took out a file folder I prepared yesterday. The form, my photo ID, and twenty five dollars were all arranged neatly in there. I turned to Nathaniel and handed him the folder.

Nathaniel stared at the folder in amazement. "You're neat and prepared. I like that." He smiled and took the folder from my outstretched hand. Hm…Nathaniel's pretty cute…

He tucked the folder and clipboard under his arm and walked up the steps to the school. "Come on; I'll give you a tour of the school." He bowed, pretending to be a prince. I laughed and followed him up.

Past the security table were two hallways going in two directions. Nathaniel took a right and we ended up walking down a whole isle of lockers. "The east wing is all lockers. Your locker number is written on your schedule sheet. Mine is all the way in the third quarter," he explained.

I took a purple folder out of my bag again and pulled my schedule out. "214" I read out loud, raising my head to look at the numbers engraved on top of the lockers.

"Oh, that's the second quarter, right next to my sister's. Her name's Amber, and she can be a bit annoying at times, so don't mind her too much." Nathaniel said, pointing down a corridor to his left. He glanced over my shoulder and peeked at the sheet in my hands. And yes, I'm pretty aware of how close he is now.

"We have the same classes!" he announced cheerfully. "I can show you the way to the classrooms each class…except for basketball club, ELA, science, and PE." The bell interrupted us, students rushing to get to class.

"Well, we can continue the tour for at least five more minutes or so. The principal asked me to and I'm doing fairly well in all of my classes so I'm sure Mr. Faraize will allow it." He gave me a warm smile again. Nathaniel's nice…and cute. I was already starting to like him.

He showed me the courtyard, gym, garden, lunchroom, student council room, and the science lab. Finally, he led me back to the third floor and entered the second classroom.

The room was very noisy even from the outside, but as soon as Nathaniel took a step inside, everything calmed down. He brought me to the front of the classroom.

"Good morning, people." Nathaniel said. Everyone erupted into "Morning, Nathaniel!"s and "Mornin'!"s. When he held up a hand towards me, the room went silent again. Damn, did Nathaniel know how to control these people. He has a really good reputation among students.

"Who's that chick?" someone shouted from the back. Nathaniel turned in that direction with raised eyebrows.

"This is Kana Chocolat Grace, the new girl in school. Treat her nicely," he said, ignoring the comment. Gah. I just hate it when people say that. I don't need special treatment just because I'm the new girl. And I don't need to watch those chick flick movies to know that sooner or later, a clique of mean girls will start picking on me. Well, I'm used to it anyways. This is the second time I moved and transferred to a new school.

"If you want, you can sit next to me." Nathaniel said, pointing to two empty seats in the center part of the room, beside the window. I nodded and started towards my new seat as the class went back to their own business and conversations.

Nathaniel walked over to the teacher's desk, probably to explain the lateness and the teacher smiled and said something back. Huh. Good-looking, smart, and respected. He can be a great friend or even more. I smiled inwardly to myself as I sat down on the chair.

Hm…I feel like someone's…watching me. I glanced at the seat next to mine and saw a pretty girl with sky blue eyes and long wavy light brown hair staring back at me. Her intense gaze was fixed on me, her eyebrows slightly narrowed. She could definitely fall under the category of "Girls To Avoid" but I'm not going to judge so quickly without even speaking to her first.

"Uh…" I started.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for staring! I just really like your straight black hair. It's really cute," the girl said, flashing me a bright smile.

"Thanks. Well, I've always wanted brown hair instead and you're very pretty yourself, too." I commented and returned her grin.

"My name is Melody, by the way. I hope we can be friends." She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Yeah, didn't Nathaniel just announce your name to the whole class? Kana right? I like that name."

"Yep." I shook her hand and we chatted for a while, getting to know each other better. A few minutes later, Nathaniel returned to his seat and class started.

When the bell rang, I took my schedule out again to see what I had next. "After math is…ELA," I muttered to myself. Hm… I looked up to see Nathaniel looking at my paper, too.

"Sorry, I've got science after this. Maybe you can ask some other people for directions?" He smiled apoplectically and swung his dark brown messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Sure, bye." I said and waved to him as he left the classroom. I turned to Melody to see if she was still there and saw her looking between me and Nathaniel.

"I'm sorry, but I've got science after math, too, so I can't bring you to ELA. But ELA should be the sixth classroom to the right of the fifth floor." Melody said.

"Oh, thanks." I replied. Melody seemed nice enough…but what was up with that glare earlier before and now?

"See you at lunch!" she shouted as she dashed out the door.

"Bye." I murmured quietly to myself. Well, if I'm lucky, I'll find the correct classroom seconds before the late bell rings. ELA class, here I come.

* * *

**A/N: So, how'd chu like it? X3 It's my first time writing a MCL FF so trying to come up with things the original characters will say is like the hardest thing I've ever done. Especially for Castiel in the next chapter. TT^TT**

**Well, I might write some chapters in Nathaniel's and Castiel's POVs later on in the story but we'll see how it goes. **

**One last thing: I'll try to update the next chappie as soon as possible, so please bear with me! U^U (It's my stupid homework and projects' fault; blame them =)**

**So, let me know what you thought of this chapter and leave a review if you want! They are greatly appreciated~ **


	2. Troublemaker

**A/N: Yo people, I'm back~ **

**Second chapter, Castiel time :D**

**Gah, I'm not making any progress in the game at all. I used up all my replays and I'm still on episode 1 TT^TT**

**Well, anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**~Kana's POV~**

As predicted, I got lost.

The late bell rang two minutes ago and I was still here, wandering alone in the empty hallways. I did follow Melody's directions, but I must've taken a wrong turn somewhere.

I sighed and turned the corner into another hallway. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed on his chest was a tall boy with shoulder length red hair. He wore a red shirt with a winged skull imprinted on it under a black leather jacket. A silver chain hung around his neck and another one was hooked to the belt loop of his black jeans. Is it just me, or do I keep meeting hot guys in this school?

The red head noticed me staring at him and sent me a glare with his piercing gray eyes that could be deciphered as _What are you doing here?_ I could already tell he isn't the friendliest person around but he's the only person here that I can ask for instructions so why not?

I took a step forward and smiled. "Hi, my name is Kana. I'm new here and I can't find my way to ELA class, so can you show me where it is?" I asked. There. Short and to the point.

The boy stared at me like he didn't understand what I was saying. For a scary second, I thought he was new to the school and lost, too.

He sighed and straightened up. "I might as well go to class this period," he muttered to himself then pointed at the door a few steps away. "There," he stated simply and started walking towards the room.

I started forward and reached for the doorknob but the mysterious boy stopped me.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Uh…going to class?" I replied in the same tone.

"Are you an idiot? You do realize we're late right?" He rolled his eyes.

"No, because the bell didn't ring loud and clear enough." I shot back sarcastically, throwing my hands up in the air.

The boy looked at me like he just acknowledged me for the first time. He smirked and went further down the hallway, where the backdoor to the classroom is.

"Or maybe you just need your ears checked?" he suggested, playing along with me. As far as I can tell, this boy is the rebellious and arrogant type. Totally anti-Nathaniel.

"Uh-huh. Very funny," I said, following him. He suddenly stopped, causing me to bump into him. The boy turned to me with a slightly irritated look on his face like I ran into him on purpose. "Wha-" I started.

"Shh…" he cut me off, putting a finger on my lips to silence me. I scrambled backwards at his action, my face flushing red. Sheesh, can't he tell me to shut up in a more normal way? This guy is starting to get on my nerves.

Slowly, he opened the door and we snuck inside quietly, taking the last two seats in the room. And just in time too, because the teacher just called my name for attendance.

"Kana Chocolat Grace?" she said. A few students giggled at my middle name, earning glares from the teacher. I wasn't embarrassed or anything, being named after a type of candy. In fact, I feel quite honored since I love sweet foods. The problem was other people thought it was a joke. Even the boy who helped me before started to snicker. I glared at him and gave him a good kick under the table.

"Present." I called out. Whether she knew if I am new here or not, I couldn't tell because she didn't even introduce herself nor gave me a second thought.

"And I assume Mr. Castiel isn't here again?" the teacher asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. I have a feeling this "Castiel" ditches class as often as breathing oxygen and that the teacher is used to it by now.

"I'm here." The boy sitting next to me said bluntly, lifting his hand lazily to get the teacher's attention. So that means…he's Castiel.

The teacher stared at him with a shocked expression on her face. A few students- mostly girls- turned to gawk at him, too. I guess he's quite popular here at Sweet Amoris High School? I mean, he is a bit good-looking in a cool gothic way…

The teacher cleared her throat and the students faced front again. "I see that you finally decide to come to class," she said.

"Congratulations, you're not blind." Castiel remarked. The class erupted into laughter and the teacher blushed.

"I would watch that mouth of yours before it ends up getting you in detention," the teacher threatened.

"I'm so scared," he replied, mock fear in his voice. He didn't even bother including exaggeration to his taunt. Castiel leaned backwards in his chair, putting his arms behind his head. Yep, definitely the rebellious type.

The teacher fumed for a few seconds, turning around to regain her composure. Probably choosing the wisest decision, she ignored Castiel and continued on with class.

"Anyways," she started, "There will be a project due a month from now. You will work as partners with the person sitting next to you since I seated you randomly." Many groans and whining came from this as well as complaining. Hey…that means I have to work with Castiel?!

"No complaints!" the teacher yelled over the commotion, then continued explaining the project. "For this task, you will be writing eight different stories with your partner. You can write one or two stories separately by yourself, but you must work with your partner on at least four of them. Each story will be a different genre, as reflected from our earlier studies on the subject. Furthermore, each piece of writing has to be more than two pages, except for poetry-that can be one page. As for extra credit, you can write a five page story including at least four different genres. You can write the stories through email or meet up at each other's houses or do it at school- I don't care. All that matters is that the project is completed and on my desk by the tenth of next month. Understood?!"

Several half-hearted "Yes"es and groans followed shortly after and the teacher marched over to her desk.

"You may use the remainder of this period to discuss plans with your partners," she said dismissively, plopping down on her chair. I checked the time on the wall. There was at least half an hour left of class. Heck was this teacher laid-back and high demanding! Were all the teachers like this? My math teacher didn't seem that way…

"I feel **_so_** welcomed," I muttered, propping my hand up with my hand at the desk. "Hey, what are we gonna do about this project anyways?" I glanced over at Castiel. He had the most bored expression on his face.

"We don't," he said.

"'We don't'? As in not do it at all? You know this will be reflected on my grade, too, right? I am not about to fail in a school I attended in less than two hours." I huffed, turning to look at Castiel.

"And I should care why?"

My fingers started to twitch. You know how some people just makes you want to strangle them to death instinctively because they annoy you _that_ much? If you don't, welcome to my world. I tried for a calming breath and dug my fingernails into the skin of my hand to make the twitching stop. "Well then, I'll have to force you to do it, whether you like it or not."

Castiel glared at me. "Has anyone ever told you you're really annoying?" he scowled.

"For as much as I can remember, yes, you," I said. Must. Restrain. From. Tearing. His. Arm. Off.

"Chocolat, you're really dense," he teased, attempting to annoy me and frustratingly succeeding. Why is he using my middle name anyways? Hearing someone call me that brought back painful memories…no, I can't let myself think about that now on my first day of school. I forced the thoughts out of my head.

"Don't call me that," I said quietly, fixing my glare at the redhead. Castiel stared at me in confusion but brushed it off almost immediately.

"What's wrong Choco? The name Chocolat fits you very well. Oh, and did I mention I love to eat chocolates? Especially Hershey's milk chocolate bars, mint chocolate truffles, Nutella chocolate spread, hot coco, and even chocolate milk," he ranted on, purposely repeating the word "chocolate" as many times as possible. Oh, so he wants to annoy me, huh? He has a natural talent for that because I'm close to knocking him off the face of Earth.

I gritted my teeth so hard, I thought my jaw was going to burst. "Shut up," I growled. Castiel shrugged carelessly and turned his attention away from me. I took in a raggedy breath and tried to calm myself down.

He is just impossible. I could request for a new partner but by the look of it, the teacher wouldn't care less and do nothing at all about it. I'll have to convince Castiel to cooperate for this somehow… "So, how are we going to finish this project?" I asked, trying to get back to my usual personality.

"Didn't I tell you I'm not doing it?" Castiel stared at the chalkboard in front of the room, clearly annoyed.

I sighed. This is going to be hard. "Okay, then I shall repeat what I said before. I'll **_make_** you do it then."

"Tch. Let's see you try," he sneered, his smirk finding its way back on his face. Castiel stood up abruptly and headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you-" I was interrupted by sharp ring of the bell. That thing is going to make me deaf someday. I wonder how the students here even put up with it.

I glanced up and noticed that Castiel was gone. I let out a frustrated groan and quickly snatched up my bag, running out the door. Castiel was several yards down the hallway now and I had to run to catch up with him.

"Why are you following me around?" he muttered impatiently, picking up his pace.

"What do you have next?" I asked, ignoring him.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know where my next class is. I need someone to bring me or at least give me directions." I explained, in a hurry.

"Ask someone else," he replied bluntly.

"Sadly, I don't know 'anyone else' because I spent all my time arguing with **_you_**!" I practically screamed. There was a moment of awkward silence as I continued racing after him.

When Castiel broke the silence, I thought he was going to say something decent and at least help me out but all he said was "That's nice." I'm seriously going to burst an artery if I spend any more time with this guy. I suddenly got a wave of rage from his dumb remarks and each step I took became more aggressive. Somehow, I tripped and tumbled forward.

Just great. Now I'm going to make a fool out of myself in front of the whole school and stupid Castiel by landing flat on my face. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for an impact that never came. Instead…I felt something on the small of my back. Slowly, I peeked out of one eye and was met by stormy gray ones. A familiar face smirked at me.

"Correction from earlier: not only are you dense, but you're clumsy, too," Castiel said, pulling me upright with only one hand that was located on my back. I blushed and looked away, taking a step away from him.

"Th-Thanks," I murmured. Most of the students were in class now, the late bell ready to ring at any moment. I caught a flash of yellow peering at us behind a classroom door, but as soon as I saw it, it disappeared. "W-Well?! Are you going to help me or not?" I demanded. Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by approaching footsteps.

"Kana? I thought I heard you somewhere." The smiling face of Nathaniel appeared at the corner of the hallway. He stopped when he saw Castiel standing next to me. I could've sworn their faces both darkened when they met each other's glare. The atmosphere suddenly turned unsettling and eerily quiet, like a storm was about to come. Finally, Nathaniel stopped at the game of shooting daggers at each other and turned to me.

"Let's get to class. The bell's going to ring soon," he said, walking over to me and pulling me away from Castiel.

"A-Ah…" I nodded and allowed Nathaniel to guide me to class, pulling me further and further away from Castiel. I glanced behind me and met his gaze for a second, before he turned and headed the other direction, disappearing around the corner. …What's with them?

"What did he want with you?" Nathaniel asked coldly. Huh? What was that out of the blue?

"Nothing," I decided to say. "He's in my ELA class so I asked him for directions to social studies…"

"Oh I see." He paused for a second, then turned to face me, holding my shoulders with his hands. "Listen, I don't want you to hang around him. He's…not exactly the serious type and you can never tell what that guy's thinking. It would be safer…" He suddenly stopped in his words, his face flushing red. I gave him a curious look, prompting him to go on, but he let go of me like I was on fire.

"S-Sorry, I shouldn't tell you what to do. It's not my place to do so and it's not my business…but just be careful okay?" Nathaniel stuttered, running his fingers through his silky blonde hair.

"It's okay. As the president, you're probably just worried about the students' safety. It's not like I was planning to stay around him any longer anyways. I'm going to need some serious mental therapy if I did." I giggled playfully. _Nathaniel's pretty cute when he blushes, too… _I felt myself get all giddy at the thought.

"Yeah. It's surprising that someone here actually understands me." He smiled, looking somewhat relieved. "We should really get to class; the bell's going to ring any second." As if to prove his point, the bell set off, its rings echoing through the empty hallways.

"Ah, we're late. Let's go," Nathaniel said, walking ahead of me.

* * *

**A/N: Gah, my endings are always so awkward…**

**Anyways, the next update is probably gonna take longer because winter break is ending soon… (NOOOOOOOOOO! TT^TT)**

**Till next time!~**


	3. Jealous Much?

**A/N: TT^TT UWAAAAAAA…I'm back to school now, this sucks :(**

**This chapter might be a little filler-ish. I'm saving all the good stuff for the next chappie~ ;D**

* * *

**~Kana's POV~**

Finally, lunch time. My favorite period in the world. Nathaniel brought me to the cafeteria and introduced me to a few girls- including Melody, who I ate lunch with, while Nathaniel went to a student council meeting.

Iris giggled at his retreating figure, darting up the staircase. I stared at her. "Are you okay?" I asked, slightly weirded out by her sudden giddiness.

"What? Of course I am!" She laughed again, sharing knowing glances with Violette. Now that I look closer, even she had a smug look on her face.

"Would someone care to explain?" I exclaimed with mock annoyance in my voice. I unwrapped my turkey and cheese croissant sandwich and took a big, hearty bite out of it. Delicious!

"I think he likes you," Curcupine singsonged, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and smirking at the same time.

Okay, I'm totally lost now. "Who's 'he'?" I asked, not really paying attention to them. My sandwich is starting to get a lot more interesting than the sparking conversation right now.

"Don't play dumb with us," Rosalya scoffed, tossing her long silver white hair over her shoulder. She sighed and shook her head playfully when I gave her a genuine confused look. "You know, you're really slow. I'm talking about Mr. President here."

"Nathaniel?" I frowned. "Why would he be interested in me?" Although he is kinda cute… I must've said that at least five times already since this morning. Only because it **is** true…

"You want reasons?" Peggy- who's in the same social studies class as me- asked, a confident smile on her face. "One, he brought you to class late. And he looked quite flustered when you guys arrived, too. Two, he offered you the seat next to him. Three, he brought you here down to lunch and went through the trouble of introducing you to us so you'd have someone to sit with at lunch and be comfortable. And four, because of doing that, he's now five minutes late for the meeting, when he was supposed to go straight to the student council room and arrive first- being president- straight after class instead. In fact, Nathaniel is **_never_** late for meetings or classes and yet, he broke that habit today for a certain someone. Also, he looks a lot happier and cheerful when he's talking to you. Need I say more?" she said, counting off of her fingers for each reason she stated. As expected of the reporter girl.

The girls stared at me eagerly, as if waiting for some sort of confession. I blushed and concentrated on chewing my sandwich. "Th-That's not true," I defended, swallowing a gulp of Gatorade.

"Tell me; which part of that isn't true?" Iris asked, her eyebrows raised.

"W-Well, he **_is_** the student president, so isn't it sort of his job to make newcomers feel welcomed and fit in quickly? And we came to class late partly because of Castiel." I blushed, remembering what Nathaniel did when we were alone.

"Castiel?" Rosalya shook her head and wiggled her finger at me in the international "nuh-uh" sign. "He's in my boyfriend's brother's band and as much as I can figure, he's a bad boy. You don't want to get too close to him." There it was again. Another person warning me to stay away from Castiel. He may be annoying and intolerable to unbelievable depths, but is he really as bad as the say he is?

I coughed nervously. "I'm tied to him for an ELA project…" I muttered.

Violette shook her head pitifully at me. "Good luck to you, then. His personality is insufferable." Thank you, that much I figured out already.

"Hey hey! About that Nathaniel thing, if you claim that nothing that Peggy said is the reason he likes you, then what is it? Maybe you made a good first impression on him?" Iris dropped her fork to ponder me with that subject again. A sudden flashback of Nathaniel grabbing me and his blushing face caused my cheeks to grow hot again.

"Ooh, look who's blushing? I take it that Iris is right?" Capucine teased, cocking her head to the side.

"Um…this morning, when he asked for my registration form and fee, I gave him a folder I prepared last night…" I recalled. I shoved the last bite of sandwich in my mouth and continued onward to my aunt's fresh homemade brownies. "Ya want?" I asked, offering each of the girls a piece.

"Nathaniel **_loves_** neat and serious girls," Iris reported, taking a portion from the container. Peggy and Capucine took one, too, while Violette refused politely and Rosalya shook her head no.

The exaggeration really wasn't necessary. "'Love'? I think that's too much," I pretended to edge away from the table cautiously. "Besides, I only met him today. How can he possibly fall for me that fast?"

"You may not notice it, but you're actually pretty hot. You've got the looks, style, and personality. If I were a guy, I'd go for you, too," Rosalya commented, sending me a wink. I blushed and nibbled at my brownie, muttering an embarrassed "Thanks."

"And Nathaniel's a strange one," Capucine added thoughtfully. She's the one to talk…

"Eh…I don't think that's the case." I tensed when the girls all looked at me with a mischievous glint in their eyes. They grinned and shared looks with each other, a silent conversation traveling between them. Okay, I'm getting really scared now.

"Nathaniel loves Kana! Nathaniel loves Kana!" Capucine, Peggy, and Rosalya burst out, chanting in harmony. Each girl had a sly smirk tugging at their lips. Iris started laughing and Violette giggled softly in agreement. I desperately looked around for someone to be on my team and spotted Melody sitting at the edge of the table, glaring holes through the wall. She hadn't spoken since Iris came up with the theory of Nathaniel liking me. Is she feeling left out because of me?

I slid over to her side on the bench and grasped her arm. "He does not!" I protested. "Melodyyy, help meeeee," I whined in an attempt to get her to join our group's playful nonsense. "Tell them to stopppp."

"Huh?" She turned her attention to the girls chanting lies and an emotion I couldn't quite detect twisted her features before returning back to normal hurriedly. "Y-Yeah guys, stop teasing her. That's ridiculous." A forced smile appeared on Melody's face. What's up with her?

"Listen to Melody, okay?" I said, not waiting for them to respond. "Good, now topic's closed."

Peggy and Rosalya opened their mouths to protest but the bell beat them to it. "Aww, I didn't even finish my salad!" Iris complained, stuffing the container back into her bag.

"That's because you were too busy going on and on about me." I said, putting my lunch away as well.

"What about me and Kana?" a voice asked behind me. I jumped in surprise and managed not to squeak. Someone put their hand on my shoulder and a familiar tingling sensation raced along my skin, the same feeling I felt two hours ago. I turned and saw Nathaniel standing right behind me.

"No-thing," Peggy sang. She, Iris, Rosalya, and Capucine grinned at me as if to say _Told 'cha so_.

"Help me throw this away?" Iris asked, handing me a piece of balled up napkin, then leaned in closer to me. "See? He even rushed here from the meeting to bring you to class. You're starting to take over his mind, girl!" she giggled as she drew back and Nathaniel blinked at us cluelessly. _Boys_. I sighed inwardly to myself.

"Anyways, you have health class next, right? I'll show you the way," he said, his lips breaking into a smile.

"Oh, uh, yeah, thanks," I stuttered, throwing my bag over my shoulder. I waved goodbye to my friends and started walking with Nathaniel when Melody stopped us.

"I have health next, too. Mind if I tag along?" she asked, falling in step with Nathaniel.

"Sure, why not?" I said. Nathaniel nodded in agreement and we made our way to class.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Each period came and went in a blink of an eye. Supposedly, Castiel is in some of my classes, too, but he went and ditched school again. Nathaniel showed me to every class, and I guess you could say we are in good terms as friends.

Finally, last period came, meaning P.E. Then I can go home and watch anime all I want. Being in my seventh period class, Rosalya brought me to the gymnasium since Nathaniel had a different class. There, we met up with Iris.

"A report from Rosalya, please?" Iris asked, pretending to be a detective. Oh no. Not this again.

Rosalya nodded and saluted like a soldier talking to a chief. "Nathaniel brought our dear Kana to every class and didn't seem like the uptight, strict president he is with every second he spent with our friends here. Very sweet of him, no?" Iris and Rosalya burst into laughter with me giving them unamused looks as we walked out of the locker rooms.

To our left, three girls looking very much like real, life-sized plastic Barbie dolls brushed past us and the most Barbie-like blonde of all in the middle shot me a dirty look. Then, they strutted away as if nothing happened. Just the perfect example of the clique of girls I was talking about this morning.

Iris caught that and glared at them as the passed. "Who is she?" I asked, slightly taken back by the look Barbie gave me. She must be a real hindrance if even Iris dislikes her.

Rosalya sighed and turned to me. "Believe it or not, that girl is Nathaniel's sister, Amber. She may not seem like it, but they're siblings," she explained.

"What?" I stared at Amber's figure and saw that she and Nathaniel did resemble each other in a way. They had the same soft blonde hair and that was the only similarity, as far as I can tell. But something about her seems familiar…where have I see her before?

"Hard to believe, right I mean, their personalities are nothing alike and Amber's a real pain to the butt, not to mention a big stuck-up, too," Iris scoffed. "She treats people she thinks isn't "worthy" for her attention like trash. If everyone did the same thing she does to us, she'd be broken down like a shattered glass vase now."

"Hm…" I thought about what she just said. "But did you see that glare she sent me?" I asked, turning to look at the blonde doll again.

"Definitely. You should steer clear from her as much as possible. Promptly, the fewer things you have to do with Amber, the better." Rosalya said, pulling us away from the blonde and to Boris, the bulky gym teacher.

He split us into two teams and put us in a game of soccer after he did roll call. Well, seems like Mr. Rebel isn't in this class. Boris blew the whistle and my team got the ball first.

The boys of the two teams immediately got into a kick war fight. Sheesh, what is with them? They're in high school and they still don't know how to play a decent soccer game? I sighed and started jogging towards the mess to help my team.

A blonde and blackie from the opposite team suddenly stepped in my way, causing me to bump into them. The blonde almost got knocked over, if the Asian girl hadn't caught her in time.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized, offering my hand to help the girl up…Am…ber? Oh no.

She looked up and scowled at me, slapping my hand away. "Tch, watch where you're gong loser," she sneered.

Oh, being mean from the start? Alright, I'll join your little game. "Excuse me," I said politely just to get Amber mad, "but I'm pretty sure **_you_** ran into **_me_**." I smiled at her, and I could already see the steam coming out of her.

She put her weight on one side, dramatically jutting her hip out and looked me up and down. "Hey, aren't you the one with Castiel this morning?" Huh? How did she know?

I reran the events that happened with Castiel quickly in my head and remembered sensing someone watching us. It hit me like a brick…well, not really, because that would've hurt, but you know what I mean. "Oh, so it was you stalking us, huh?" I said, giving her an "_Are-you-serious_" look.

"Please. Don't go accusing people when you have no proof," Amber scoffed, narrowing her perfectly shaped eyebrows at me, but I could see the anxiety in her teal eyes.

"I have proof alright," I said, sending her a sly smirk just for show. I knew it was her anyways, so why not play around with her head for a while? "You were hiding behind the classroom door, peeking at us, right? After all, no one in this school would be as sparkly as you," I said sarcastically, motioning to her neck area, arms, and ears.

Her cheeks tinted a light pink and she gritted her teeth in an unattractive manner. She regained her cool a minute later, sucking in a deep breath. "So what is if it was me? You have a problem?"

"Hm…me, no, but Castiel, yes. Just imagine how he would react if I told him he's got a secret stalker slash admirer." I giggled challengingly at Amber. Her face turned beet red and a look of distaste twisted her features.

"You better keep your mouth shut, loser, and stay away from Castiel. Don't even think about stealing him away. You don't want to become enemies with me, do you?" She shot me an evil smile and glared at me. So she likes Castiel, huh…?

"It's a free country," I retorted. Who does this girl think she is? The queen of England? "And we aren't exactly "'friends' so I've got nothing to lose." Her mouth opened in shock, prepared to yell at me.

A boy from down the field called out, startling her. "Amber! Make the goal!" he shouted, kicking the ball straight at the blonde. I glanced at my surroundings and realized we were closer to my team's goal than anyone else. Probably six yards or so. She stumbled a bit, surprised by the sudden order before turning to retrieve the ball.

"Let's go, Li," she said to the Asian girl, who, during the whole conversation, took out a stick of lipstick and compact mirror and slobbered the thing all over her face. Amber smirked at me and started running down the field with the ball in the girliest way ever. I had to resist the urge of letting my jaw drop all the way down to the floor. She is unbelievable. What a disgrace to all female athletes.

Well, I guess I'll give her a ten second head start, although I'm just itching to snatch the ball away from her. One Mississippi…two Mississippi… I glanced down the gym to see that she didn't even make three yards yet. Every now and then, she would kick the ball too hard and send it flying off course, causing Li to run after it. Oh. My. God. Epic face palm time.

…Nine Mississippi…ten Mississippi. I removed my face from the palm of my hands and started to chase after the blonde. Amber was a yard away from the goal post now and she couldn't even bring herself to shoot. Great improvement.

In a flash, I was next to her and kicked the ball away before she noticed I was there. Li was a bit quicker to react than Amber - but still slow- and tried to block me, but I spun a three sixty around the ball, blocking her access and sped off in the opposite direction. I left Amber and Li screaming curses at me at the other end and giggled at their insults.

I easily dodged all the other players and scored five goals in three minutes. Some of Amber's teammates, probably thinking the game was boring and ridiculous, snapped awake, staring at me in astonishment as I scored repeatedly.

"What are you doing?!" the coach screeched from the sidelines. "Defend and steal, Team B!"

They scrambled forward at the order and circled me in a trap. Again, I really wonder if they're actually in the same grade as me. Haven't they ever heard of teamwork? I spotted Iris in the perimeter of the crowd of players, her eyes glued to the black and white ball I was kicking between my feet. We exchanged some nods, somehow understanding each other and at the least expected moment, I shot the ball towards her.

She caught it with her foot, jerking it backwards to send the ball in the air and kicked it to a boy on our team. He must be good at soccer because he managed to intercept the ball with his chest, bouncing it on both of his knees twice, then sent the ball smacking against the net. The whistle blew, indicting the game was over. We had won, twenty five to five. My team cheered and I jogged over to Iris, giving her a high five.

"They're monsters!" a boy from the other team complained to his friend. I sent them a glare and they ran off quickly.

"No, it's just that you don't try hard enough!" I shouted after them. I sighed as Iris patted my shoulder. We walked over to where Rosalya was on the bench. She didn't participate because she didn't bring sneakers with her today.

"That was a nice game," she commented. "Nice play from you that is. You're awesome at soccer."

I blushed as we headed for the lockers. "N-Not really. It's just that sports is my thing." We quickly changed and left the gym. For the second time this day, I ran into Ms. Amber.

She stumbled backwards into the girl she was with earlier, with Li applying another coat of lipstick by her side. "Will you **_please_** stop shoving me to the floor Everytime I see you?!" she screeched.

"Sorry, but I'm not the one who keeps appearing in front of me wherever I go." I scoffed, eyeing her in disbelief. Iris and Rosalya scowled at the blonde.

Amber looked at each one of us before turning her attention back to me. She took a step forward so that she was standing beside me and whispered, "Oh I see. Ganging up on me with your little friends, huh? You better watch out because I'm gonna get even with you," in a voice quiet enough so only the two of us can hear.

I growled in return and was ready to give her a good slap across the face when she sauntered away, her friends right in suit. Rosalya put a hand on my shoulder and steered us away from Amber. "Let's go. I want to get her out of my sight as soon as possible."

"I swear, she is **_such_** a stupid, little…GAH!" Iris exclaimed in an effort not to curse. I smiled at this; it's kind of funny to see her get all worked up like this. "What did she say to you anyways?"

I decided not to tell them the truth. After all, what's the worst thing Amber can do to me? Slobber glitter make up all over me and force me in a hot pink tube dress? "Nothing. She just muttered some nonsense," I said, walking out of the school into the courtyard.

The girls looked at me suspiciously but didn't say anything else. "We're gonna meet up with Peggy and Melody at the mall, come with?" Rosalya asked.

"Nah, I'm kinda tired after that game and the drama with Amber." I said. "See you guys tomorrow?" They nodded in disappointment and we said our goodbyes, heading in opposite directions.

Auntie Agatha's probably at work right now, so she can't come pick me up. Might as well, too, because I don't want to get into another vehicle again.

Well, it's gonna be a long way home. I started down the sidewalk, pulling my iPod out of my bag. Now's the perfect time to think of a way to get Castiel to do the project.

* * *

**A/N: LONGEST CHPATER! WHOOOOOOOOO! **

**…Well, longest ****_filler_**** chapter…sorry. ^-^ I promise promise promise to post an awesome chapter next, with some involvement with our favorite boys. *wink* *wink* **

**Gotta run to do HW now, byeeeee! :D**


	4. Nurse Me

**A/N: SHOW SHAWY FOR DAH LATE UPDATE! :c**

**Castiel, you're up! ;D**

* * *

**~Kana's POV~**

"So, what are you doing here?" I jumped at the redhead's sudden question. He knew I was following him all along, huh? Castiel turned to a nearby tree a few feet away, where I was standing.

I sighed and stepped out from the shadows. "Project." I stated simply, holding up a folder. Today was Friday, which meant I had survived three weeks of school so far. School had ended for the day and I was finally putting my plan into action. And it isn't going well so far.

He rolled his eyes and unlocked the door to his house. "Oh, so for that stupid matter, you followed me all the way to my house?" he scoffed incredulously.

"Yep!" I bounced over and waved the folder. "So, what do you say?"

"No. I said that many times already. Now shut up and leave." With that, he stepped into the house and slammed the door in my face. I grinded my teeth together and let out a scream of frustration. What is so hard about doing a damned project?!

"Castiel, you jerk!" Waiting for him to reply—in which he didn't—I continued on. "Fine! Be that way! I'll stay outside, right here, and wait for you to open the damn door up and do the project!" I panted to catch my breath from all the shouting and plopped down on the doorstep.

I kept quiet for a few seconds. It was silent inside the house, with no indication of movement. "Heh." I gritted my teeth and kicked the concrete ground. That bastard has the guts to laugh?! ARAGH, that heartless ASSHOLE! I swear, the next time I see him, I'm bashing his face in! GAH!

_Calm down_. I told myself. _Calm down_. If Castiel thinks he can get rid of me that easily, he's wrong. I'm going to sit here all day long, until that bastard decides to open the freaking door. Hmph.

I stretched my legs out in front of me and looked up and the clear blue sky. It suddenly struck me that Castiel has a gigantic house, compared to my exceptionally big, two-story apartment or any other regular houses. When I followed him home before, I didn't really pay attention to the details until he went **_into_** the house. It was a bit bigger than two regular houses put together with a neat and trimmed front yard. A porch swing rocked back and forth gently in the cool breeze. Sitting on it were two fluffy pillows. A thick marble column rose at the corners of the platform, supporting the roof for the porch. Damn, is Castiel rich or something?

After a few minutes, I stood and pressed my ear on the surface of the silver door. I heard the faint voice of someone familiar singing and other varieties of noises, like a T.V. was turned on. Otherwise, I caught no other sound of life.

I sighed and walked down the wooden stairs, pausing at the center to sit down. Taking out my iPod I tuned sideways on a single step to hide my face in the shadows, leaning against the rail for comfort. That stubborn idiot would **_have_** to come out sooner or later.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Okay, there is officially something wrong with Castiel. He didn't come out once in all the hours I sat waiting. In all that time, I already finished two stories for the project–one mystery and one adventure–and done all my homework expect for math, also known as my least favorite subject. I just started to scan the questions on one of my worksheets when a low rumble suddenly sounded in the distance.

I looked up to see the sun had disappeared, replaced with low, dark gray clouds. It locked like it sagged heavily at the end, threatening to dump rain down on the whole earth. No…more like a storm is coming. A bright flash lit up the dark sky, this time a clap of thunder following shortly afterwards.

I sighed and gathered my belongings, stuffing the notebooks and worksheets in my bag. Algebra would have to wait till later. For now, I scrambled onto the porch and sat down on the swing for cover as the first raindrop hit the sidewalk. Within seconds, big fat drops of water tipped over in the clouds, plopping down onto the sidewalk with a loud _SPLASH_! There was thunder and lightning every minute or two, breaking through the noise for a brief moment.

I grabbed my iPod again, blasting the music high to block out the loud noise. Why am I such an idiot. Out of all the days I could've wore a tank top and shorts, I had to choose today. Well, it was scorching hot earlier today…totally abnormal weather for mid-September. There hadn't been any sign of a upcoming storm either. I shivered and brought my knees up to my chest to preserve the remaining warmth I had left I should've left when I had the chance to instead of dealing with stupid Castiel. Now I'm trapped.

I sat in silence and watched the heavy downpour. The strong wind blew drops of water onto the porch, causing to get wet, too. I was drenched head to toe in the cool water. I rubbed my hands on my forearms repeatedly, shaking off the wetness and attempting to warm up.

After what seemed like eternity, my head started to pound. Ugh. Note to self: _Don't stay up late to watch another WingedSkull concert_ _ever again_. The storm didn't let on yet, and instead grew stronger and stronger still every minute. My headache didn't help either; it was getting worse. My temples throbbed so hard, my vision started to blur. No way…don't tell me I'm going to faint now! I groaned as an invisible hammer hit my head again. Even something as simple as thinking hurts my he–ow, shit.

Breathing started to be a challenge now, and my breath became raggedy. I collapsed on the soaked swing, supporting my pounding head on a wet pillow. Ah, so soft…no. Shit, no. My consciousness started to slip, my eyelids feeling like mini-weights were tugging on them. _No…I can't…_

The last thing I heard was the click of a door before I passed out.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I was at my favorite band's concert–Winged Skull: _Devil's Rock Out_.

_What you gotta do to get through…_

_…rage is taking over me…well!_

_It don't matter anyway…_

The lead guitarist started playing an electrical music break. They were singing their newest song, almost to the chorus part now. Gods, I love this **_so_** much! No wait…

I blinked a few times and the image of the band performing onstage faded away, replaced by a black ceiling. What in the world…

The song was still playing though…blasting full-out, too. I tried to sit up straight from wherever I was but a piercing pain struck my head. Groaning, I collapsed back on the bed and tried to look at my surrounding. Everything looked blurry to me.

I turned to my right and made out a hazy figure fumbling with something. The person was spouting some real colorful words there. I squinted and saw a stereo and a laptop next to him… Do I even know this guy? Oh wait, what the heck happened to me?!

My temples started to throb again as I became overtaken with panic. I groaned in pain and clutched the side of my head. The music stopped abruptly and someone rushed towards me hurriedly.

"K-Kana? I'm sorry I woke you; you okay?" a voice asked, full of concern and worry. It sounded…familiar. I peeked open one eye to be met by the face of the person who locked me out before only centimeters away from me. All at once, the memories came rushing back into my mind.

I flopped over to face the wall, totally ignoring him.

"Kana?" Castiel asked confusedly. The weight on the bed shifted as he sat down on the side. I tensed. Why the heck am I on a freaking **_bed_** with Castiel?!

_Holy shit_… I quickly patted my body to check if my clothes were still on. Thankfully, it was, but it felt a bit wet.

"Yo, you deaf? Guess my theory from before was right after all…" he said into my ear. I squeaked in surprise and crawled as far away from the boy as possible.

"Shut up," I muttered. "It was your fault I ended up like this anyways."

"The zombie lives!" Castiel joked, then scoffed. "Didn't I tell you to leave?"

"I could stay if I wanted to right?"

"Then you brought it upon yourself," he said pointedly with an eyebrow raised.

I let an angry breath seethe through my clenched teeth silently and whipped around to face him. The mere movement almost broke my neck from the force. "Well maybe if you weren't being such a di–mrmph!"

Castiel cut my sentence off by shoving a chunk of salami sandwich in my mouth. I almost gagged and shot him a death glare. "The sick shouldn't talk," he smirked cockily.

When I finally managed to swallow that piece of…**_whatever _**it is, I gave him a disgusted look. "What **_is_** that? Microwave food? And I'm not sick…"

"Yes, it's microwave food, princess, and you are. You're burning up a hundred and ten degrees!" He took my hand and held it up to my forehead just to prove his point. I didn't feel anything wrong but since I have a "fever" right now I guess it's normal for me not to be able to tell my temperature.

Pain suddenly struck my head again and I grimaced, squeezing my eyes shut tight. I heard Castiel sigh and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me gently over to his lap by my arms. I blushed and avoided his downward stare.

"Wh-What are y-you doing?" I muttered. His hands found it's way to my temples and started messaging the area.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" His voice sounded exasperated like he couldn't believe I could get any dumber than this.

"Oh." Reluctantly, my eyes trailed back to look at Castiel. His gray orbs were already staring back, causing me to flush in embarrassment. What surprised me was that we held each other's gaze, neither of us looking away and yet was still comfortable. His fingers kept a constant pace massaging my temples.

After what seemed like eternity, I found my voice again. "Wh-Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted me to stop bothering you."

"Hm? You were unconscious on **_my_** porch. And…I guess… it's partly my fault…" His voice trailed off and he looked away, a hint of red blooming on his cheeks. "What was I supposed to do, leave you out there to die? On second thought, maybe I should do that next time." The usual smug look appeared on Castiel's face again.

"I think I like the caring Castiel better." I said. A smile started to break out on my lips. It was unbelievable how much of a tsundere he was, just like the ones from the anime I watch. …except that most of them are girls.

"Haha. You're funny," he said, laughing without humor. "That Castiel does not exist."

"Really? If it didn't, would you be taking care of me right now? You had the heart to help me and if you didn't, I would've probably frozen to death outside. Nathaniel, Rosalya, and everyone else at school is wrong; you're a good person. They just haven't seen this side of you…tsundere." I had the urge to add that last part in, as I'm never good with deep sayings and stuff. This was probably the most meaningful thing I've ever said in my life.

This time, it was his turn to avert his eyes. He stared at the posters that hung on the bright red walls. I could tell he felt uncomfortable talking about this as much as I did. "What the hell is a 'tsundere' anyways?" Castiel muttered under his breath.

"Tsundere. Pronounced "su-n-de-re". Definition: a Japanese character in anime that acts cold and sometimes violent towards someone then eventually showing their hidden warm and loving side. Example: you." I offered him an innocent smile, reciting the meaning of the Japanese term from memory. Yes, I am one hell of an anime freak.

Castiel completely froze and blinked at me. "Get off." He stopped massaging my temples and pushed me away from him.

"Awwwww, you're so meannnnn." I pouted and gave him sad doggy eyes. He flinched when he saw my face but stood firm on his choice.

"Oh yeah, I heard that new song by Winged Skull earlier. '_Hell Breaks Loose_' correct?" I glanced at the posters of the band hung all over his room.

Castiel nodded and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I was watching the rerun of the concert earlier before and decided to download the song…and I didn't realize the stereo was on." No wonder I thought I heard something familiar when I tried to hear him through the other side of the door…

"But you know who Winged Skull is?" he asked me, a gleam lighting up his cold steel eyes.

I found it hilarious that Castiel would ever be enthusiastic over something and stifled a giggle. "I love them. In fact, I stayed up till one last night just to watch the actual live performance broadcast on T.V. And I already set–" I was interrupted by the sound of my cell phone ringing. "_Hell Breaks Loose_". "Yeah…" I said, reaching into my pocket to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"_Kana?! Are you okay!? Where are you right now? Wait…don't tell me those alien reports were true! Oh dear gods, Kana, you're not abducted by aliens were you?! Did they dissect you?! You're still in one piece, right? Kana?! Answer me; what's wrong?!_" A voice rambled on the other side of the phone. My hand instantly shot arm's length away from my ear, my body recoiling from the sudden outburst. Castiel was already on the floor laughing his head off.

"_...not funny!_" I mouthed to him. He continued to clutch his sides and snicker while I sat there, unamused, with my aunt ranting on one side of my ear and Castiel laughing on the other. _Dear gods, __**please**__ help me…_

"Auntie?" I tried but she ignored me on the spot. "AUNTIE!" I snapped, losing all the patience I had. Castiel and her immediately went quiet. I flushed in embarrassment but continued on. "Look, I'm fine, okay? I'm just at my…**_friend's house_** right now…" Castiel looked up at me from his place on the white ceramic floor. His lips twitched into an amused smirk and started to snicker again.

"'**_Friend_**'?" he whispered so my aunt on the line couldn't hear, then burst into laughter. I sighed and brought my hand up to cover the top part of my face.

"So yeah…" I said uncertainly into the phone. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…"

"_It's okay, honey, but next time, please tell me sooner. And you should be home by now, no? It's nine thirty already._"

"**_What_**?" I glanced at the digital clock sitting on Castiel's desk and grimaced. 9:38. "Um…I'll be there in five minutes…" I said.

"_Oh no, don't rush it, hun. Take all the time you want! We don't want the aliens to get you, do we? Toddles!_" she giggled like a teenage girl gossiping about Taylor Lautner or whatnot before hanging up.

Gah. I sighed and hoisted myself up from bed, only to stumble and almost fall on top of Castiel. He placed a hand on my back and pulled me down next to him. "Why don't you say something if you're going to move? I don't plan on getting crushed flat by you, you know."

I blushed and shrugged him away. "How long have I been here anyways?"

"Three hours," he said.

"…and you didn't wake me?!" Castiel shrugged carelessly and turned his attention elsewhere.

"Eh. Maybe I should've blasted full out on the stereo…and you're so ungrateful," he whispered, leaning towards me. "I think I should let you get kidnapped by some old pervert geezer next time…" I started to break out in a cold sweat due the fact of how dangerously close we are right now. His breath fanned my skin, causing me to shiver.

I back away from Castiel, my face burning. "The only pervert I see here is you." I mutter looking away from the boy sitting in front of me.

"Care to test that?" He started to crawl towards me with a smirk plastered on his face. I remotely shot up and grabbed my bag, heading for the door.

"N-No…whatever, thanks…for helping me." I said. I started down the glass staircase, fascinated once again by the interior design. All I saw everywhere was ceramic, glass, tidiness…and you know, that calming feeling that hits you in the face whenever you so much as just look at those rich houses in those housewife magazines. Castiel followed me shortly behind.

"Where are you going?" he asked, falling into stride beside me.

"Outer space. Duh."

"Aren't you just funny?" he muttered.

I sighed and put a hand on my forehead. "Well, if you're going to ask me an obvious question, I'm going to give you a sarcastic answer. Shouldn't you know this better than anyone else?" Castiel smirked in reply.

I stopped at the front door, reaching for the doorknob and opening it, when suddenly, Castiel slammed it shut. "What the hell?" I cursed, turning slightly to raise my eyebrows at him behind my shoulder.

"Are you planning to get yourself harassed by some rapist out there?" he said, glaring at the wall annoyingly.

Yep. Tsundere, all right. "…you're the only rapist that can do anything to me right now as far as I'm concerned," I said, eyeing him warily. Is he even aware of how close we are right now? And he's the one that's subconsciously closing the distance between us.

Castiel glared at me for a few seconds, his left eye twitching, before grabbing my hand and dragging me back into the house with him.

"Hey!" I protested, "Let go!" I tried to pry his hand off of mine, but he had a death grip. Aragh, geez.

I let him guide me to the back of his house, where he opened a white wooden door and revealed a garage. Sitting in the center of the room was a black motorcycle with red designs on the side. I turned to realize that Castiel had let go of me and started the engine.

He stared at me expectantly and tossed me a helmet with the same design as the vehicle itself. I flinched at the sudden action but my jock instincts managed to react quickly enough to stop it from smacking my face with a hand. Recovering from that mini-heart attack there, I glared at the red head.

"What?" I demanded. "I can see that you have a motorcycle, woohoo. Now I really have to get home befo–" Castiel interrupted me with a loud and long sigh, slightly hitting his forehead against the handlebars.

"You have **_got_** to be the dumbest person on earth," he muttered, then glanced up at me. "Get on, dammit. I'll bring you. Can you comprehend that correctly?" I rolled my eyes at him and shifted my weight.

Riding on the back of a motorcycle while I'm fully exposed is not a good idea. If I suddenly remember **_that_** day again…there's no telling what would happen. Castiel noticed me hesitating and shot me a look.

"Come on. You need to get home, right? It **_is_** quite late already and there might be some muggers or even worse people out there who can hurt you," I raised an eyebrow at his sudden concern of my safety until he quickly added, "Or did you not hear me right the first time?" right after.

"But…I not exactly…**_comfortable_** with vehicles…" I murmured.

"It's not like I'm going to drop you in the middle of a street or something," he said. I didn't reply to him. "Just hold on tight to me, okay? I'm not going to hurt you. I don't bite," he assured me.

I was still reluctant but after a few moments of silence, I hastily strapped the helmet on. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Castiel smirking as he used a remote control to open the automatic garage door. I made my way over to the motorcycle and got on, using the support bars at the back to keep me from falling off.

Castiel revved the engine a few times before departing from the garage slowly, then hit a higher speed once we were on the road. I suddenly lurched forward and wrapped my arms around his waist fearfully.

"D-Don't do that you bastard!" I yelled over the howling wind as we sped down a street then quickly made a sharp turn. "Are you trying t-to **_kill_** me?!"

Castiel laughed like a maniac and I screamed in a panic. "S-Stop laughing! You're going to get us both killed! I'm too young to dieee!" I wailed and buried my face on his back. I didn't want to see where we're heading anytime soon.

"Sheesh, you were the one that didn't hold on the first place," he said, his deep voice booming within him.

"Wh-Whatever." My reply was muffled by his thin leather jacket. Each whip of wind that brushed past us made me tighten my grip on Castiel. At one point, I heard him complaining about how he can't breathe and that I'm choking him to death but I didn't dare look up from my "hiding" spot. We spent the rest of the ride in silence, only the background city noises audible.

"Hey." I jumped at the sudden voice and realized we've stopped. "We're here. Now can you get your death grip off me so I can get some oxygen into my system?"

My face flushed red as I realized my arms were still tightly wrapped around Castiel's waist. I let go of him abruptly, stumbling to stand upright on the sidewalk.

"So, not so bad, huh?" he asked, the usual smirk forming on his face. Well, what do you think? Since it's only logical to think that because of my constant screams along the way. …note the sarcasm.

"'Not so bad?'" I scoffed, "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME." Ugh. I put a hand on my stomach to try to stop the queasiness.

Castiel chuckled in reply and pulled the dark gray visor down, taking the position to start off again. "Well, see ya tomorrow," he said. He started to drive off until I stopped him, making him slam on the brakes with the tires screeching.

"What?" He turned over his shoulder, slightly annoyed at the fact I almost sent him flying towards the cement.

"Um…I just wanted to say…thanks." I blushed and offered him a tiny smile, looking away in embarrassment. To my surprise, he returned the grin and started off again, a hand outstretched to the side as if to say "bye".

I watched him drive away until he turned a corner and disappeared. Smiling to myself, I walked up the stairs to my apartment. Maybe he isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. c: I absolutely give you permission to hunt me down the next time I do a super late update.**

**HAHAHA. It's my birthday this Saturday so I'm getting an anime messenger bag for my present. Yes, I'm a huge otaku. **

**So anywayssssss…this is the longest, non-filler chapter! (Or is it filler? I don't know, I can never tell the difference ._. ) **

**And to compensate for the late update, I'll write you guys a Lys-Baby one shot! …it's…a sad romance, sorry. ;^; **

**Until next time!~**


End file.
